Battle of the Bands It Up
Plot John Hughes High School is having a Battle of the Bands and jeremy brody gabe and connor sign up for it. meanwhile there are cheerleading and dancing team tryouts Cast Ciara Bravo as Bianca Carter Isabella Palmieri asStarla Micheals Sierra McCormick as Katelyn Hampton Cole Sprouse as Jeremy Hampton Cameron Boyce as Connor Carter Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Martinez G. Hannelius as Talia Green 'scene 1' At Homeroom Vice Princeipal Wislow Attention students we will be having batlle of the bands the prize is a record deal and the chance to go to LA if anyone wants to partiacpate they can sign up Starla I already have a record deal and I've have a house is LA so this is a waste of time. Bianca ok Gabe whoa we should sign up Connor yeah looks a jeremy what the heck are you wearing Jeremy my grandmother made me wear this so whats up Connor battle of the bands (sits at his desk saving one for talia) Jeremy oh sits at his desk saves a seat for bianca Brody hey guys sits at his desk saves on for katelyn Jeremy hey whats up brody Gabe hey dude sits a his desk saves one for starla Connor hi Bianca Talia Katelyn and Starla walk in Jeremy hey baby Bianca hey sits a the desk next to him Gabe starla Connor Talia ive saved you a seat Talia ok sits at the desk next to connor Starla im coming cutie sits at the desk next to gabe Brody katelyn ive saved you - Katelyn im coming brody sits at the desk next to brody Gabe whats with the Bianca pep rally and we have cheerleading tryouts this afternoon remember Gabe Starla and there are dancing team tryouts tomorrow afternoon too. Gabe oh yeah forgot Principal Rubinoff in addition to the battle of the bands we will be having our pep rally after school biancai hope you cheers will be splendid as usual Bianca yes mr Rubinoff Talia i want to be a cheerleader Bianca well tryout tali Talia ok At the Gym Katelyn Bianca arrive Bianca ok thanks for coming to cheerleading tryouts some of you might make it some of you might not so lets get started first we have talia Talia thanks hit it kate Katelyn Plays Keshas Blow Taila does her tryouts Flips Backtucks Cartwheels Herkys Bianca Taila that was awsome youve made the squad heres youre uniform put it on and join us Taila ok brb Katelyn next we have rachel and starla Rachel thanks kate hit it b Bianca plays part of me by katy perry they do their tryouts Bianca congrats starla and rach youve made the squad pick up your uniform and join us after Taila next we have alana Alana thanks Alana does her tryout Taila congrats alana yove made the team Alana thanks grabs her uniform Rachel next we have cassadee Cassadee thanks cassadee does her tryout to ashley tisdale Bianca thats was great youve made it Cassadee thanks grabs her uniform Starla great job sis (to Cassadee) Cassadee thanks 'scene 2' At the Carter Home Bianca goes into her room Jeremy video calls Bianca Bianca hey Jeremy hey i was wondering do you want to come over to my house for dinner Bianca ok Sarah talking to Christi Bianca mom can i go over to jeremys for dinner Sarah sure Christi what was that all about Sarah bianca and jeremy have been dating Bianca goes over to jeremys Doorbell Rings '' Jessica ill get it mommy Jessica opens the door Bianca hey jessi Jessica hi bianca jeremy biancas here Jeremy hey kisses her Brittney and Jessica giggle Melissa girls Bianca hey ms Melissa Melissa hi sweetie Bianca hey ms christine Christine hi sweetheart Aaron christine i just who is this Jeremy uncle aaron this my girlfriend bianca Aaron jeremy she is a keeper and is a pleasure to meet you honey Bianca you too The Hampton Family and Bianca eat dinner 'scene 3''' Gym Dancing Team Tryouts Starla: As Captain of the Dancing Team, Rachel and I will choose a few of you to become a part of the dancing team. Starla: First we have Bianca Carter. Bianca: Hit it Rachel. Rachel plays Brittney Spears' Toxic Bianca does a lot of splits and back handsprings Rachel: Congrats B. You made the team Starla: You could join us if you want B. Bianca: Ok, let me put on my uniform brb Rachel: Next is Katelyn Hampton Starla plays Dove Cameron's Better In Stereo Starla: A 5, 6, 7, 8 Katelyn does her tryout Starla: Great Job, Katie you made the team. Rachel Third we have Alana Anderson Alana does her tryout to Jordin Sparks and does gymanstics routines Starla congrats lana you've made the team Rachel: Fourth, we have Talia Green Starla plays Idina Menzel's Let It Go Talia dances her routine Rachel and Starla clap Rachel: You made the team, Tali. Congrats Starla: Here's your uniform (shows a crop top and shorts) Talia: Thanks Rachel: You can go change in the bathroom girls. We are having a break and the rest of the dancers trying out can wait. We will continue tryouts in a few minutes. Dancers: Ok Starla: We still have 8 more spots on the team. So if you didn't show much effort, you probably would not be chosen. Rachel: But, if we believe you can do much better, there is a chance that you will get put on the dance team. Talia, Alana, and Katelyn walk out to the bathroom Break Rachel: Now we will continue tryouts. Next up, Celia Starr. Celia does her jazz routine Starla: Great job. We will have a list of all the members on the billuton board tomorrow. Rachel: Everyone trying out after our break will know if they got in tomorrow. Now it's Ally's turn. Ally cartwheels in and lands with a front walkover. She then starts transitioning into lyrical dance. Starla: Good job Rachel: Next is Skyler Skyler dances her jazz routine Rachel claps along with Starla Tryouts continue with More dancers Scene 4 John Hughes High School Rachel and Starla put up list of dancers Celia's locker Skyler: Hey Celia Celia: Hi Skyler: Oh look, they put up the list of dancers Celia: Let's go see it Skyler: Yay! I made it on the team Celia: Me too! Ally enters Ally: I also made it on the team! Celia: Yay, we will all be on the dance team. I'm going to tell Bianca she made it in. Bianca's locker Celia: Hey Bianca Bianca: Hey Celia Celia: I wanted to tell you that you made it into the dance team. Bianca: Cool, who else is on there? Celia: Oh, Skyler, me, Ally, and Talia. Bell rings Celia: It's time to get to dance practice. Bianca: Bye! I'll see you after I put on my uniform. Bathroom Ally: Hey Skyler Skyler: Hey. I already put on my uniform (shows jazz uniform) Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes